The Hikari Soul Band
by DragonZeta97
Summary: En Japón existe una banda llamada The Hikari Soul, que es una de las mejores bandas de Heavy/Power Metal y Rock Alternativo del momento. Un día regresan a Ciudad Domino, en donde se va a llevar el concierto mas esperado. ¿Que pasara si cierto grupo de amigos y los yamis se enteran que sus amigos y hikaris son los miembros de la banda?
1. The Hikari Soul

**Nota: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, cantantes, bandas o autores, espero que les guste y esta es mi primera historia Rockera.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: The Hikari Soul**

Esta es la historia sobre una de las mejores bandas de Heavy/Power Metal y Rock Alternativo que existe en Japón, **The Hikari Soul** , la banda del momento, ganadores de 5 Galardones por la mejor banda del año, la mejor canción del año, el mejor video del año, mejor actuación en vivo y mejor banda de los últimos años.

The Hikari Soul está integrada por:

 **Yugi Muto** : el actual Rey de Los Juegos, líder de la banda y vocalista y guitarrista principal

 **Ryou Bakura** : Guitarrista y corista, además canta en algunos coros y hace los solos junto a Yugi

 **Yuya Sakaki** : Es el bajista principal y corista de la banda, además de ser uno de los mejores amigos de Yugi, Ryou, Marik y Joey

 **Joey Wheeler** : Tecladista, pianista y corista de la banda y el mejor amigo de la infancia de Yugi

 **Marik Ishtar** : Baterista y percusionista de la banda y hermano de Ishizu y Odion y uno de los mejores amigos de Yugi

Yugi y Joey son los fundadores de The Hikari Soul, empezaron tocando como una banda entre amigos, solo por diversión, ya que Yugi había descubierto el interés en el canto y la pasión en la guitarra además de los duelos de monstruos, ya que también cada uno de los integrantes de la banda tiene esa pasión por su instrumento y por la música, además de los duelos y los torneos.

Un día se encontraban en el estudio ensayando una canción que Yugi había terminado de escribir hace unos días y la llamo 1000 Oceans

Yugi: Bueno muchachos, toquemos esta canción, a ver cómo nos sale antes de la salida de este nuevo álbum

Ryou: Si, bueno demole – dijo motivado

Yugi: Bueno, tres, dos, uno – toda la banda empezó a tocar la canción

 **(Nota: La siguiente canción se llama 1000 Oceans y es de Tokio Hotel)**

Yugi Cantando y tocando la canción:

 _Empty streets_

 _I follow every breath into the night_

 _The wind so cold_

 _The sun is frozen_

 _The world has lost its light_

 _I carry your picture deep in me_

 _Back to you over thousand seas_

 _Back to us_

 _Don't you lose your trust and your belief_

 _Just trust me_

 _(Calles vacías_

 _Persigo cada suspiro en la noche_

 _El viento es tan frío_

 _El Sol está congelado_

 _El mundo ha perdido su luz_

 _Llevo tu fotografía muy dentro de mí_

 _Para volver a ti hay más de mil océanos_

 _Volver a nosotros_

 _No pierdas la confianza ni la fe_

 _Tan sólo confía en mí_

 _Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos)_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 dark years when time has died_

 _1000 stars are passing by_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 times against an endless tide_

 _We'll be free to live our life_

 _(Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 años negros en los que el tiempo ha muerto_

 _1000 estrellas están pasando de largo_

 _Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 veces contra una marea sin fin_

 _Seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida_

 _Sé que en algún lugar)_

 _I know somewhere_

 _We'll find a little place for you and me_

 _It all turned out a different way_

 _Can't feel the pulse in our veins_

 _So weak today_

 _Let our heartbeats guide us through the dark_

 _Just trust me_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _(Sé que en algún lugar_

 _Encontraremos un pequeño espacio para los dos_

 _Todo resultó de manera diferente_

 _No puedo sentir el pulso en nuestras venas_

 _Estoy tan débil hoy_

 _Deja que nuestros latidos nos guíen a través de la noche_

 _Tan sólo confía en mí)_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 dark years when time has died_

 _1000 stars are passing by_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 times against an endless tide_

 _We'll be free to live our life_

 _(Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 años negros en los que el tiempo ha muerto_

 _1000 estrellas están pasando de largo_

 _Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 veces contra una marea sin fin_

 _Seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida)_

 _There's nothing and no one we'll miss_

 _And one day we'll look back with no regrets_

 _(No hay nada y no hay nadie a quien echar de menos_

 _Y un día miraremos hacia atrás sin remordimiento alguno)_

 _1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 endless years have died_

 _1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 stars are passing by_

 _Passing by_

 _(1000 océanos_

 _1000 años sin fin han muerto_

 _1000 océanos_

 _1000 estrellas están pasando de largo_

 _Pasando de largo)_

 _Please don't drift away from me_

 _Please don't drift away from me_

 _(Por favor no te alejes de mí_

 _Por favor no te alejes de mí)_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 darks years when time has died_

 _1000 stars are passing by_

 _We have to go 1000 oceans wide_

 _1000 times against an endless tide_

 _Then we'll be free_

 _(Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 años negros en los que el tiempo ha muerto_

 _1000 estrellas están pasando de largo_

 _Tenemos que cruzar 1000 océanos_

 _1000 veces contra una marea sin fin_

 _Seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida)_

 _Please don't drift away from me_

 _Please don't drift away from me_

 _(Por favor no te alejes de mí_

 _Por favor no te alejes de mí)_

 _1000 Oceans wide_

 _(1000 océanos)_

Terminaron de grabar la canción y todos los miembros quedaron muy fascinados por cómo les quedo la canción

Yuya: Vaya Yugi, cada día nos impresionas más – decía fascinado tanto por la canción como la letra que ha había compuesto Yugi

Joey: Vaya viejo, de donde heredaste ese talento para escribir canciones haci – dijo encantado por el talento de su mejor amigo

Yugi: Pues sale de mi corazón, cuando siento algo en el corazón, escribo sobre los sentimientos que tengo o las emociones que tengo en mi corazón – dijo muy motivado

Ryou: Valla, si es impresionante de que llevamos 2 años tocando y nos hemos convertido en una leyenda como grupo y como equipo – dijo muy feliz

Marik: Aparte nos destacamos por tocar muy rápido las guitarras, mi batería, el bajo y por los efectos de teclado, pero conservando esa armonía y mezclando algo viejo con lo nuevo – dijo contento

Yugi: Tienen mucha razón amigos, no solo somos una banda o un grupo de amigos, si no que somos una familia – dijo motivando a los demás

Yuya: Tienes mucha razón – dijo mientras hacían una porra para motivarse mas

Yugi: Uno para todos – dijo mientras tenían todos los miembros de la banda una mano en el centro

Todos: Y todos para uno – dijo mientras gritaba de emoción

Todos: Y Viva The Hikari Soul

* * *

Continuara y prometo actualizar pronto, hasta la proxima


	2. Anuncio de un concierto

**Nota: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, cantantes, bandas o autores, espero que les guste y esta historia es Rockera.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Anuncio de un concierto**

En el Estudio de grabación

Yugi: Valla, cuantos conciertos hemos realizado – dijo impresionándose

Yuya: Si, hemos tocado en toda Centroamérica, en toda Norteamérica, en toda Sudamérica, parte de Europa, parte de África y parte de Asia – dijo viendo los cuadernos en donde apuntaban los conciertos que ya habían realizado

Joey: Si, pero ahora nos toca el más importante, en nuestra ciudad natal – dijo motivado

Ryou: Si, porque desde que nos fuimos hace 3 años, no hemos sabido nada de nuestros amigos – dijo algo desanimado

Marik: Igual, yo no he sabido nada de mis hermanos y de Malik – dijo triste por el tiempo que se a ausentado

Yugi: Que les parece si después del concierto en Ciudad Domino, tomamos vacaciones, ya que nos lo merecemos, después de llegar a la cima musical, es hora de que nos demos un descanso – dijo motivado

Ryou: Si, es lo mejor, aparte hemos estado de gira desde que sacamos nuestros primeros álbums **"Faith in Yourself"** y " **Second Opportunity"** – dijo recordando el esfuerzo en el que habían trabajado mucho para la publicación de estos álbums

Marik: Si, porque si tomamos un tiempo de descanso, vamos a tener buenas ideas para nuestro próximo álbum **"1000 Oceans"** , porque hasta el momento solo llevamos _"1000 Oceans"_ y _"Ángel of Salvation_ " (De Galneryus) – dijo recordando las canciones que hasta el momento llevaban

Yugi: Si, y no me lo recordes, para Ryou y para mi si fue muy difícil componer _"Ángel Of Salvation"_ – dijo recordando el estrés que tenía por componer esa canción

Ryou: Si, aparte por los solos que tuvimos que componer – dijo recordando la herida que se había hecho al componer el solo

Yuya: Aún faltan canciones para componer, Joey me dijo que está componiendo una canción, pero no se cual es – dijo recordando lo que Joey le dijo

Joey: Aun esta en procedimiento, porque aún me falta que tipo de resonancia vamos a usar, aunque yo pensaba acústica, y además, esta canción la quiero cantar con Yugi – dijo motivando a Yugi

Yugi: Si Joey, pero primero tenemos que ver como es la letra de la canción que escribiste

Joey: Aquí esta – le dijo mientras le pasaba unas hojas con la letra que escribió Joey

Yugi: Valla Joey, sí que me impresionaste – dijo mientras seguía sorprendido

Joey: Si, esque me inspire cuando vi una carta que me encontré de un dragón blanco de ojos azules, aunque esta carta era falsificada, en ese momento me vino la idea a la mente – dijo mientras sorprendía a todos

Yuya: Joey, podrías cantar un pedazo de la canción – dijo intentando convencerlo que lo haga

Marik: Dale Joey, tal vez podríamos ayudarte a componer la música y ayudarte en lo que necesites – dijo motivado

Joey: Bueno, si todos quieren, nada más recuerden que la voy a canta acapella- dijo mientras me metió en donde estaba el micrófono

Yugi: Bueno Joey, listo

Joey: Listo

Yugi: Uno, dos y tres – dijo mientras tenia puesto unos audífonos con los que graban y alistando los aparatos para oír a Joey Cantar (NO ME LA CREO XD)

(La siguiente canción la van a descubrir capítulos más adelante)

Joey Cantando

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

Joey: Hasta ahí me lo sé, porque como les digo, está en procedimiento y aun me falta aprendérmelo todo y aun me falta mucho trabajo por componerla completamente – dijo mientras salía de la zona de grabación y se dirigía con los demás

Yugi: Vaya Joey, sí que nos impresionastes con esa canción – dijo impresionado

Yuya: Si Joey, ahora tenemos una canción más, bueno, cambiando de tema, ahora es momento de hacer la publicidad y ensayar las canciones que vamos a tocar en ese concierto – dijo cambiando su rostro a uno serio

Yugi: es cierto, necesitamos ensayar para el concierto en Ciudad Domino, pero también necesitamos elegir las canciones, aunque nuestros álbums tienen 30 canciones en totales, vamos a tocar 18 mas las 2 que acabamos de terminar para nuestro próximo álbum, como un adelanto, aunque también estoy pensando, que si terminamos de ayudar a Joey con su canción, también la podremos incluir entre las canciones que vamos a tocar – dijo motivado

Marik: Es cierto, será mejor empezar a trabajar muy duro tanto en la canción como elegir las canciones que vamos a tocar – dijo motivando a todos

Ryou: Es cierto, porque con ese concierto, damos por finalizado la gira que empezamos hace 2 años

Yugi: Bueno, a trabajar y Marik, por favor, créate un solo de batería, ya que tu batería posee de cuatro a seis bombos, es momento de que te luzcas – dijo motivando a todos

Una vez dicho esto, todos se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a ensayar y a elegir las 18 canciones de sus álbums anteriores más las 3 de su nuevo álbum

 **Dos semanas después, Ciudad Domino**

Varios duelistas y personas se encontraban contentos y sorprendidos por una gran noticia

¿?: No me la creo, de verdad van a venir a tocar aquí – decía sorprendido

¿?: Si, no es ninguna broma – decía emocionada

¿?: Ese concierto si que vale oro – decía emocionado

¿?: Y van a ir – pregunto

¿?: Pues claro que si vamos a ir – decía emocionada

¿?: Entonces ya somos 6 – decía emocionado

¿?: Además, Yugi es relindo – decía sin que nadie notara el sonrojo que tenía

¿?: Valla que te gusta mucho Yugi – decía en un modo sarcástico

¿?: Siiiii – decía imaginándose a Yugi cantarle y regalándole un beso

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ciudad Domino con un cierto grupo de amigos**

Mai: Oigan, ustedes ya escucharon que va a venir dentro de una semana una banda de Heavy/Power Metal y Rock Alternativo llamado The Hikari Soul – dijo a sus amigos

Tristán: Pues sí, aunque yo no los he escuchado, dicen que esa banda es originaria de aquí – dijo dudando

Tea: Si, dicen que es una de las mejores bandas de Heavy/Power Metal y Rock Alternativo

Serenity: Ustedes van a ir a ese concierto – dijo preguntándoles a sus amigos

Yami: Pues si, además casi nunca hemos hecho cosas juntos, además, nos podemos distraer de pensar en la ausencia de mi Hikari que se fue hace 2 años – decía triste porque lo extrañaba mucho

Serenity: Al igual que la de mi hermano – decía extrañándolo

Bakura: Aunque algo que me llama mucho la atención de esa banda, es que el nombre que le pusieron se me hace muy familiar, ya que les llamamos hikaris a nuestros aibou – decía extrañado

Malik: Porque lo decís Bakura – dijo preguntándole

Bakura: Por nada, solo son instintos

Rebeca: Aunque dicen por ahí que los integrantes de la banda son relindos – dijo sin que nadie notara su sonrojo

Ishizu: Pero vamos a ver si es cierto el día del concierto – dijo intentando calmarla

Rafael: Además, dicen que nos van a traer un adelanto de su nuevo álbum - decía emocionado

Valón: Ese concierto va a estar en todo – decía emocionado al igual que Rafael

Alister: Entonces todos iremos al concierto – pregunto

Todos: SI - Gritaron emocionados

Continuara

* * *

¿Que pasara cuando los yamis miren a sus Hikaris y Kaiba mire a su cachorro que con los miembros de la banda?

¿Joey ya termino de grabar su cancion?

¿Que cancion es la que compuso Joey?

¿Como reaccionaran el grupo de amigos cuando sepan que sus demás amigos son los miembros de la banda?

Todo esto y demás en el próximo capitulo: **El concierto Parte 1**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos a la proxima


	3. El Concierto Parte 1

**Nota** **: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al genio de Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama y las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, cantantes, bandas o autores, espero que les guste y perdón por el retraso de la actualización de esta historia.**

 **Aclaro que solo voy a poner un pedazo de cada canción para no hacer cada capítulo muy largo, y voy a poner el nombre de la canción y de que banda es.**

 **Ahora disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Rebeca: Aunque dicen por ahí que los integrantes de la banda son relindos – dijo sin que nadie notara su sonrojo

Ishizu: Pero vamos a ver si es cierto el día del concierto – dijo intentando calmarla

Rafael: Además, dicen que nos van a traer un adelanto de su nuevo álbum

Valón: Ese concierto va a estar en todo – decía emocionado

Alister: Entonces todos iremos al concierto – pregunto

Todos: Si

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Concierto Parte 1**

Ha pasado una semana, desde que la banda anuncio el regreso a su país natal en donde se va a llevar a cabo uno de los mejores conciertos de la historia de Japón. Joey con ayuda de los demás miembros pudo terminar de componer su canción y la banda la incluyo.

 **Estadio Domino**

Desde la mañana el estadio se empezó a llenar, ya que la mayoría de personas son fanáticos de The Hikari Soul y ¿Porque en la mañana se empezó a llevar?, era obvio, para reservar lugares y poder presenciar el concierto desde los mejores lugares. Llego la tarde y entre el público podemos presenciar a cierto grupo de amigos **(la vestimenta de todos es de la 5ta Temporada " _Las memorias del faraón_ ", al igual que Yami, iba vestido casi igual que Yugi, a excepción que no llevaba capa y su ropa es azul y todos llevaban una playera de la banda)** esperando a que comience el concierto

Detrás del escenario con la banda

Yugi viste un pantalón negro, su típica camisa negra sin mangas, cinturones azules para su pantalón y donde porta sus cartas, unos tenis negros, una capa azul estilo Yami, unos lentes oscuros, una pulsera en cada mano y un collar negro en el cuello

Marik viste un pantalón negro (El que uso en Ciudad Batallas antes de que Yami Marik tomara el control de su cuerpo), unos tenis rojos, una playera roja y un brazalete dorado en cada brazo

Ryou viste un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca con rayas azules, un chaleco celeste delgado con una capucha puesta en su cabeza y unos tenis grises con azul

Yuya viste su típica capa blanca, un pantalón verde oscuro con 2 bolsos en cada lado, unos tenis rojos con anaranjado, su cinturón y una camisa anaranjada

Joey viste un pantalón azul, unos tenis blancos, la playera que uso en ciudad batallas, una chaqueta verde y una pulsera en cada mano

Yugi: Bueno pues amigos, llego la hora de dar el mejor concierto que jamás hallamos hecho – dijo mientras se ponía una guitarra marca BC Rich

Yuya: Hagámoslo, porque es nuestra ciudad natal – dijo motivado, aunque sea de Miami City tiene nacionalidad Japonés

Marik: Es cierto, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros – dijo motivado mientras tomaba sus baquetas

Joey: Si regresamos a Japón, hay que hacer nuestro ingreso triunfal – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Ryou: Muy bien The Hikari Soul – dijo mientras se puso su guitarra BC Rich atrás estilo Mike Shinoda

Yugi: Uno para todos – dijo mientras todos ponían una mano en el centro

El resto: Y todos para uno – dijo mientras levantaban sus manos

En el público

Yami: Esto es emocionante – dijo emocionadamente

Tea: Si, estamos en uno de los mejores conciertos – dijo alegremente

Tristán: Ya va a empezar a tocar – dijo mientras todas las luces se empezaron a apagar

Mai: Esto es fascinante – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Serenity: Si, ya van a salir – dijo mientras se guardaba su chaqueta en su cartera

Ishizu: Valla Kaiba, no sé porque viniste a este concierto – dijo mientras lo miraba sorprendido

Kaiba: Porque es mi banda favorita y a ustedes que les importa – dijo de modo arrogante como siempre

Yami: Ya dejen de pelear – dijo tratando de parar la pelea

En ese momento toda la banda estaba lista para entrar en escena, el primero en salir al escenario fue Marik pero nadie noto nada ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Marik se dirigió a su batería y empezó a hacer un solo para que el resto de la banda pudieran entrar y unas luces estilo discoteca empezaron a apuntar a Marik mientras tocaba aunque ciertas personas en el público se sorprendieron al ver quién era el baterista de la banda.

Desde el público

Malik: Un momento, es – dijo mientras estaba sorprendido

Ishizu: MARIK – dijo mientras estaba sorprendida al igual que Malik

Cuando Marik termino con su solo, salió Joey al escenario y se dirigió en donde estaban sus teclados y empezó a tocar la introducción de la primera canción del concierto

Desde el público, Kaiba pudo observar al tecladista de la banda, ya que después de que Marik termino el solo de batería, las luces se empezaron a encender un poco para que los demás miembros pudieran entrar

Kaiba: Un momento, WHEELER – dijo impactado al ver quién era el tecladista

Serenity, Valón y Mai: JOEYY – se impactaron al igual que Kaiba

Luego empezó a salir Yuya, luego salió Ryou al escenario mientras empezaban a tocar la canción

En el público, el grupo de amigos se sorprendió al ver a los otros integrantes de la banda, aunque los más sorprendidos al ver al bajista y al guitarrista de la banda eran Bakura quien estaba con Yami y los demas, Miho desde el otro lado del estadio, Yuto, Yuri, Yugo, Yuzu y Serena en otra parte del estadio.

Cuando se empezó a tocar el primer solo, fue Ryou quien lo toco, todos estaban impresionados al ver quiénes eran los integrantes de la banda aunque más se impactaron al ver al guitarrista y vocalista principal de la Banda cuando empezó a tocar y a cantar

(Primera canción: Ángel Of Salvation de Galneryus)

Yugi tocando y cantando:

 _ITSUSHIKA FURI DASHITA KONO AME NO_ _  
IMI SAE SHIRAZU TADA NURE TEITA  
AMAOTO NISURA KIDU KAZU MITE TA  
TATTA HITOTSU DAKENO KUMO NO SUKIMA WO_

NANIMO KAMO SHINJI RAREZUNI ITAZURA NI TOKI WA SUGI TE YUKU  
MOU OWARI NISHITE ASU DAKEWO MITE  
KITTO HANE BATAKERU KONO TSUBASA DE

En el público

Yami: No puede ser – dijo impactado al ver quién es el vocalista y guitarrista principal de la banda

Tea: Es – al igual que Yami estaba impactada e impresionada

Todos: YUGI – digieron sorprendidos

En el escenario: la banda siguió tocando y los solos de guitarras fueron hechos por Yugi y Ryou. Terminaron de tocar la primera canción. Yugi se cambió de guitarra a una Fender con calcomanías al igual que Ryou a una Gibson

Yugi: _GRACIAS CIUDAD DOMINO POR ESTAR AQUÍ, GRACIAS POR RECIBIRNOS DE BUENA MANERA, AHORA VAMOS CON UNA DE LAS CANCIONES CONOCIDAS, ESTO ES **SHADOW MOSES**_

(Shadow Moses de Bring Me The Horizon)

Yugi tocando y cantando:

 _CAN YOU TELL FROM THE LOOK IN HER EYES?_ _  
WE'RE GOING NO WHERE  
WE LIVE OUR LIVES LIKE WE'RE READY TO DIE  
WE'RE GOING NO WHERE_

CAN YOU TELL FROM THE LOOK IN HER EYES?  
WE'RE GOING NO WHERE  
WE LIVE OUR LIVES LIKE WE'RE READY TO DIE  
WE'RE GOING NO WHERE

Todos estaban disfrutando del concierto al igual que los demás. Terminaron de tocar la canción y todos aplaudieron. Yugi hizo cambio de guitarra y dio un mensaje

Yugi: _AHORA, NECESITO DE SU ATENCION, PORFAVOR, PARA NUESTRA SIGUIENTE CANCION, NECESITO QUE FORMEN UNA RUEDA PARA EL MOSH, VAMOS – dijo por el micrófono mientras que en una parte, precisamente en donde estaba Yami, Tea y los demás formaron una rueda para el Mosh_

Yugi: _BUENO, AHORA VAMOS CON NUESTRA SIGUIENTE CANCION, ESTO ES **THE GAME**_ – anuncio por el micrófono y empezaron a tocar y en la rueda empezaron a bailar el Mosh Pit

(The Game de Dragonforce)

Yugi Cantando:

 _MESSED UP ONCE AGAIN, TOLD ME IT'S OKAY_ _  
BUT THIS PATH THAT I'M TAKING  
I'M LOST IN THE DEEP END_

ONE LAST CHANCE, NEVER MORE, TOLD ME IT'S ALRIGHT  
IN THIS SEA OF DENIAL  
I'M CLEANSED IN THE FIRE

SO WHY IS IT ME?

 _AM I BLINDED OR TOO BLIND TO SEE?_

Mientras la banda estaba tocando la canción, en el público estaban en el Mosh, cuando llego el momento de los solos, Yami y los demás estaban sorprendidos por como tocaban los solos Yugi y Ryou

Una vez acabo la canción, Joey empezó a tocar el intro de una canción muy conocida para todos y todo el grupo grito de emoción

(The Final Countdown de Europe)

 _WE'RE LEAVING TOGETHER_ _  
BUT STILL IT'S FAREWELL  
AND MAYBE WE'LL COME BACK  
TO EARTH, WHO CAN TELL  
I GUESS THERE IS NO ONE TO BLAME  
WE'RE LEAVING GROUND (LEAVING GROUND)  
WILL THINGS EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN  
IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN...  
_ _THE FINAL COUNTDOWN_ _  
OOH OH_

La tocaron y todos estaban bien emocionados, Yugi hizo el solo de guitarra. Cuando terminaron de tocar la canción, las luces del escenario se apagaron y Marik dio la señal a Yugi de la canción que van a tocar. Cuando empezaron a tocar la canción, todo el escenario empezó a parpadear con luces azules, rojas y amarillas

(Blooddrunk de Children Of Bodom)

HEY SAID DRINKING IS A WAY TO DIE.  
BUT AT THE END, DYING IS A WAY TO DRINK.  
BLOODDRUNK

I'LL BREAK OR DANCE, LET YOU DECIDE.  
TOO MUCH OF FOREIGN YOU BRING ON BY.  
DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO BLAME IN SUCH SHORT TIME?  
YOU ARE THE ONE CRYING.

Yugi hizo los solos junto a Joey, cuando terminaron de tocar la canción, Yugi cambio su guitarra a una con forma de Slifer El Dragón Celestial y Joey tomo una de las guitarras de Yugi y dio el anuncio de la siguiente canción

Yugi: _BUENO, COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO – pregunto a su público_

Publico: _BIEN_ – gritaron emocionadamente

Yugi: _BIEN, AHORA VAMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE CANCION DE LA TARDE, PREGUNTO, SE LA ESTAN PASANDO BIEN_

Publico: _SIIII_ – volvieron a gritar emocionados

Yugi: _BUENO, ESTO DICE **FEAR OF THE DARK**_ – cuando dio el anuncio de la canción que van a tocar, todo el mundo grito más emocionados que antes, pues es su canción favorita

(Supongo que ya la conocen, pues si no, es Fear Of The Dark y es de Iron Maiden)

Ryou es el que hace el intro en guitarra y luego Yugi la empieza a cantar

 _I AM A MAN WHO WALKS ALONE_ _  
AND WHEN I'M WALKING A DARK ROAD  
AT NIGHT OR STROLLING THROUGH THE PARK  
WHEN THE LIGHT BEGINS TO CHANGE  
I SOMETIMES FEEL A LITTLE STRANGE  
A LITTLE ANXIOUS WHEN IT'S DARK  
FEAR OF THE DARK, FEAR OF THE DARK  
I HAVE CONSTANT FEAR THAT SOMETHING'S  
ALWAYS NEAR  
FEAR OF THE DARK, (JAPON – GRITO A SU PUBLICO) FEAR OF THE DARK  
I HAVE A PHOBIA THAT SOMEONE'S  
ALWAYS THERE_

Todos empezaron a tocar, Yuya se encontraba en el centro tocando su bajo, Joey se encontraba tocando la guitarra en donde estaban sus teclados, Ryou estaba a la par de Yuya y Yugi estaba delante, cerca de su público. En el momento de los solos, Yugi hizo el primer solo de guitarra, el segundo solo de guitarra lo hizo Ryou y el tercer Solo de Guitarra lo hizo Joey.

 _FEAR OF THE DARK, FEAR OF THE DARK  
I HAVE CONSTANT FEAR THAT SOMETHING'S  
ALWAYS NEAR  
FEAR OF THE DARK, FEAR OF THE DARK  
I HAVE A PHOBIA THAT SOMEONE'S  
ALWAYS THERE  
WHEN I'M WALKING A DARK ROAD  
_

 _I AM A MAN WHO WALKS ALONE_

Cuando termino la canción, todas las luces se apagaron y toda la banda salió por unos minutos del escenario dejando solo a Marik

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué hará Marik en el escenario solo?

¿Qué canciones más tocaran?

¿Joey Tocara su canción?

¿Cómo esta Yami al enterarse que su Aibou es el guitarrista y vocalista de The Hikari Soul?

* * *

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: **El Concierto Parte 2**

* * *

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta la proxima


	4. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
